


A small accident

by LLTheWolf221



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Take care and stay safe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTheWolf221/pseuds/LLTheWolf221
Summary: Riven had a small accident during work. She tries to play it off as if nothing happened when Irelia asks her about her day at work.
Relationships: Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A small accident

Irelia was in the bedroom when she heard the front door to their house close shut.

"Babe?" She heard her call out.

"I'm in the bedroom." Irelia replied.

Not long after, a head with ruffled white hair appeared at the bedroom door. She looked dirty, after a long day at work. Her dry sweat making the dirt cling to her face. Irelia placed the book she was reading face down, intending to get back to it later.

"Good day at work I hope?" Irelia asked, casually striking up a conversation with her fiancé.

Riven chuckled nervously, one of her hand going to the back of her neck.

Irelia raised a brow, but said nothing.

_'This better be good.'_

"All is good!" Riven settled with saying, trying to convince her fiancé.

Irelia just stared at her with a bored expression on her face. A few seconds of silence and Riven sighed.

"I may or may not have a little accident today." Riven said, smiling sheepishly. She knew Irelia hated when she got hurt at work, so she would always try to play it off as if nothing happened. But, after being together with someone for almost six years, she's basically see-through.

Irelia was just about to say something when Riven cut her off.

"It's nothing serious! I was careless and I fell. I'm not badly injured." Riven said, though her back did hurt a little.

Irelia patted the spot on the bed right next to her, "Come." she said.

_'Looks like I have no way out of this.'_ Riven thought as she walked towards the bed. She sat on the bed facing Irelia, but she turned her around so that her back was facing her. She hissed when Irelia kneaded a knuckle into her back.

"Nothing serious, huh?" Irelia scoffed.

"Okay, maybe just a little sore." Riven said, looking behind her shoulder at Irelia, offering her a smile.

Irelia sighed. "Lay on your stomach, I'll give you a massage."

"Oh no, that's not needed, really. I'm fin-"

"I said, lay on your stomach."

Riven did as she was told, she knew better than to disobey her fiancé. Don't get her wrong, she loves and appreciates when Irelia looks out for her but she really thinks that a small accident like this didn't really need a massage. Still, she was grateful.

Irelia went to work on her back, kneading her muscles, releasing the tension from them. Riven could only sigh in content, feeling herself slowly drift off. Irelia was humming a soft tune, a smile on her face. She loves doing small little gestures like these, knowing the line of work Riven is in, she wants to do everything she can to help her soon to be wife.

Not long after, she could hear Riven's quiet snores, confirming that she has already fallen asleep. Riven was still covered in sweat and dirt but Irelia couldn't bring herself to wake the slumbering woman up. Seeing her in such tranquility and peace especially after a long day of hard work, she decided she would let her rest for a while. So, she got out of bed to make dinner.

She gasped when strong hands grabbed her by the waist and pull her down. Riven nestled her nose into Irelia's nape, gently rubbing her nose up and down in a slow motion, before peppering it with gentle kisses.

"I thought you were asleep." Irelia mused out loud.

"I can't sleep when my other half is still awake." Riven mumbled against her nape.

Irelia chuckled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She turned around in Riven's arm to face her, red eyes already awaiting the meeting. She gently rubbed her nose against Riven's before placing a small kiss on it. Riven smirked, leaning forward, kissing her on the lips.

"Be a little more careful next time, alright?" Irelia said, looking into red eyes. "I hate seeing you come home with bruises and such."

"I know, I know. I'll keep my eyes wide open, okay?" Riven said, widening her eyes to emphasize.

Irelia chuckled, pinching her cheeks. A fond smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : I hope you and yours are doing well during this pandemic. Thought I'd write a small fluff piece to help all my Rivelia readers through this tough time. It's nothing much but I hope it offers at least a bit of comfort :D . Take care! Stay safe. - LLTheWolf221


End file.
